Por accidente
by Sta. Misao Maxwell
Summary: YAOI, AU. Vegeta, un hombre con muchos problemas, accidentalmente deja inválido a Gokú, un hermoso chico de pura sonrisa e inocente mirada, y por accidente, se enamora de él.


Por accidente

_By Misao_

-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Nota: Dragon Ball / Z / GT no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes... snif...., por eso no intento ganar nada con esta historia más que mi consagración como escritora, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Yaoi, o sea relaciones amorosas entre hombres, y contiene escenas lemon (escenas hentai o XXX, como deseen llamarlas), si no es de su agrado éste tipo de lecturas, por favor no sigan; quedan avisados, no me hago responsable de ningun trauma post-lectura.

Aclaraciones: Antes que comiencen a leer, quiero aclarar que he hecho varias alteraciones en este fic, primero que nada, la historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno, los parentezcos entre los personajes son distintos, las edades cambian y las personalidades de los personajes también cambian un poco.

Otra cosa, al parecer a Toriyama-sama le gustaba mucho la comida, y por eso "Kakarotto" significa "Zanahoria", así como "Vegeta" es "Vegetal" y "Broly" es "Brócoli", estre otros.

Aclaro ésto ya van a ver por qué a medida que avanzan en la lectura.

Con estas cuentiones aclaradas, solo me resta desearles una agradable lectura y espero sinceramente que les guste mi primer fic de Dragon Ball Z.

- - Diálogos

-" "- Pensamientos

-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**Capítulo I: Un encuentro en "Pleasure Paradise"**

Luces intermitentes de colores iluminaban la oscuridad de la gran pista de baile, la alta música diso retumbaba en las paredes y hacía vibrar los vidrios y cristales, mucha gente bailando y divirtiéndose, en la barra casi vacía, un cenicero saturado de colillas de cigarros, un vaso medio lleno, una botella de Jack Daniels a medio terminar y un alma atormentada ahogando sus penas.

Miró el vaso una vez más, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo apretó suavemente, estaba frío, los dos cubos de hielo ya casi estaban derretidos completamente, llevó el baso hasta su boca y apolló el borde del mismo en sus labios, aspiró el aroma del líquido, suspiró y de un solo trago bebió todo. A pesar de ser la copa número quince de esa noche le ardió un poco la garganta al tragar, aún así, volvió a llenarse el vaso mientras le daba otra pitada a su cigarillo.

¿Cual era su estado de ánimo?, ni él mismo lo sabía con exactitud, ¿qué sentía?, rabia?, odio?, tristeza?, depresión?... cómo saberlo?... ¡qué más daba!... de todas formas su vida no tenía solución.

El único escape rápido que había encontrado a todos sus problemas y su stress era venir al bar donde ahora se encontraba, "Pleasure Paradise", un bar gay, perfecto para distraerse y quemar sus penas en el fondo de una copa de su bebida favorita.

Era irónico, lo que él siempre le decía a sus muchachos, era que nunca se agarraran ningun vicio, ni cigarros, ni alcohol, ni drogas, esas cosas no eran saludables, y menos para un modelo, el modelaje era un negocio muy exigente, y él como buen manager cumplía con sus obligaciones al pie de la letra. Pero ¿de qué servía la perfección en su trabajo si su vida era un caos total?

Ultimamente ésto estaba ocurriendo muy seguido, cada vez que tenía un problema en la agencia con alguno de los chicos o algo, siempre terminaba como estaba ahora, sentado en la misma butaca, con el cenicero lleno de la misma cantidad de colillas, con la misma botella en frente y el mismo resultado, borracho...

- "Vegeta.... ¡¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!!"- se decía a si mismo interiormente.

Estaba harto, siempre era el mismo dilema, llegaba al bar con la entera intención de emborracharse y luego se arrepentía, tal vez porque aún le quedaba un cierto cariño por su esposa. Cada vez que llegaba a su casa borracho, Bulma era la que pagaba casi todas las concecuencias, junto con Trunks. Fueron muchas las veces que él le había pedido perdón a su esposa y le había prometido que jamás lo haría, y fueron muchas las veces que volvió a hacerlo...

Antes se lo prometía por el amor que le tenía, y cuando lo perdió comenzó a prometerlo por Trunks, ahora las promesas las hacia por la pequeña Bra, que aún no abandonaba el vientre de su madre, pero su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz cada vez que llegaba a su casa ebrio y a la mañana despertaba con Bulma a un lado, con las mejillas aún húmedas por el llanto y algún que otro moretón en su cuerpo.

Aún estimaba a su esposa, pero ya no era como al principio, el amor se había esfumado cuando llegó él... él... era el causante de su estado de ánimo en ese momento y era él quien tenía la culpa de todos sus problemas, ¿por qué no dejarlo entonces?, tal vez por amor, aunque.... hacía ya tanto tiempo que había dejado de sentirlo que ya no recordaba cómo era..., suspiró y le dió la última calada a su cigarrillo.

Él..., Broly..., el mas bello de sus modelos, el chico más exquisito que había conocido hasta ahora, el amante más fogoso que jamás había tenido, el hombre más testarudo del mundo, el niño más caprichoso de todos, el centro de todos sus problemas...

¡Qué remedio!, encendió el último cigarillo que le quedaba.

Su corazón se estaba volviendo de piedra; nunca había sido muy demostrativo, pero a su manera, él quería a las personas, a su familia. Ahora, los sentimientos iban abandonando uno por uno su corazón, su alma se estaba tornando sombría y su humor empeoraba cada día más, si era eso posible...

Ya había bebido suficiente por esa noche, era hora de regresar a la aburrida rutina de siempre, a la miserable vida que llevaba, a afrontar todos los problemas que tal vez él mismo se causaba...

- Señor Vegeta, ¿pagará ahora o se lo anoto en su cuenta?- El barman era un chico joven y apuesto, su mirada vivaz lo escrutaba espectante esperando una respuesta

-¿Cual cuenta?- él respondió de forma tosca, como era su costumbre

- Pues verá, usted se ha ganado el derecho a una cuenta en éste recinto, ya es cliente, ha superado las diez veces de honrarnos con su precencia- Le sonrió, una sonrisa sincera, el chico le caía bien

- Haz lo que te plazca, me dá igual

- Bien, entonces se lo anoto, espero verlo pronto Señor, y recuerde que el plazo de pago es de un mes

- Si, si, lo que digas - se levantó y antes de irse - Me llevaré otra caja de cigarros, y anótala en esa cuenta que dices, te lo pagaré otro día- su estado depresivo era notorio en su apariencia, sus gestos, su forma de hablar y de andar.

Dió media vuelta con la intención de irse de allí, cuando lo vió entrar. Un chico joven, de aproximadamente 21 años de edad, alto, atlético, con el cabello negro igual que sus ojos, un peinado peculiar sin duda, vestía provocativamente, tanto, que obligó a Vegeta a seguir sus pasos con la mirada, y lo siguió hasta la pista de baile.

Nunca había visto nada igual, ese chico era la belleza andante, y ese pensamiento se reafirmó cuando lo vió sonreir. La sonrisa más grande e inocente que jamás halla visto en la vida, y esa sonrisa de ángel fue acompañada por un cautivante brillo de inocencia en sus ojos, y fue el hechizo de ese brillo el que obligó a Vegeta a quedarse donde estaba, no podía despegar su vista del muchacho.

Su interés por el chico aumentó cuando éste comenzó a bailar. Con movimientos precisos y sensuales él se desenvolvía por la pista de baile, todas las miradas se posaban en él pero él solo bailaba, como si estubiera solo en el enorme lugar, no le prestaba atención a nadie, parecía muy concentrado en sus movimientos. Con los ojos cerrados, los brazos alzados por sobre su cabeza, las piernas semi-flexionadas y un incesante movimiento de caderas, el muchacho parecía que le estaba invitando a acercarse y bailar con él, y Vegeta así lo hizo. Sigilosamente se fué acercando a él hasta quedar a un medio metro de donde el chico estaba bailando, y como guiado por una extraña fuerza él comenzó a hacer lo mismo, bailar.

Cuando el hermoso chico se puso de espaldas a él, Vegeta no pudo evitar acercarse más hasta quedar casi pegado con su pecho a la espalda del sensual bailarín y éste no parecía advertir su precencia, ya que siguió bailando como si nada.

El baile provocativo del chico proseguía, y la turbación de Vegeta aumentó cuando le muchacho al parecer se dió cuenta de que él estaba ahí, y suavemente pero con intención comenzó a frotar su trasero contra Vegeta, justamente en el centro de su cadera. Ésto provocó en Vegeta una sensación extraña que lo obligó a tomar la cintura del bailarín con ambas manos y apretarlo más contra sí, cosa que le arrancó al chico un gemido ahogado en un suspiro seguido de una risita traviesa. Ésta reacción por parte de su compañero de baile provocó en Vegeta que una corriente le recorriera la columna y terminara como una descarga en su entrepierna, comenzandola a despertar.

El chico al parecér lo notó y suavemente pero sin perder el ritmo se dió la vuelta quedando frente a Vegeta, y cuando las dos miradas negras como la noche se encontraron todo pareció desaparecer, la música y el barullo de la gente dejó de escucharse, solo estaban ellos dos, Vegeta aún lo sostenía por la cintura, el muchacho pasó sus manos por su cuello y acercándose a él apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Vegeta. Ésto lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad y fue cuando escuchó la pregunta por parte del sensual bailarín que en un susurro llegó hasta sus oidos:

- Mi nombre es Gokú, ¿cual es el tuyo?- al terminar de pronunciar la oración Gokú mordió ligeramente la oreja de Vegeta, tirando suavemente del arito que llevaba.

Vegeta suspiró, y ahogó un gemido cuando sintió la cadera de Gokú apretarse contra su miembro que comenzaba a despertar bajo los toques del muchacho, dandose cuenta que su acompañante se encontraba en la misma situación imprimió más fuerza a su agarre en la cintura del chico, sentía una irremediable atracción hacia él y no sabía por qué, pero el estar así de cerca con Gokú le era delicioso

- Vegeta

- Que nombre tan peculiar! - el sensual chico dejó su oreja para darle un largo y húmedo beso a su cuello, y luego se separó un poco de él para invitarlo a salir de la pista e ir a un lugar más tranquilo y así poder "conversar"

- Ven - le tomó de la mano y volvió a sonreir, pero esta sonrisa ya no era tan inocente, tenía cierto toque de picardía que encantó a Vegeta, y se dejó guiar por el muchacho hasta la parte del bar donde estaban las mesas.

Escogieron una alejada de todo, así la música no los molestaría demaciado y podrian hablar, el lugar estaba flanqueado por unas columnas y algunas plantas, que daban mas privacidad a la mesa, y ésta consistía de un sillón en forma de medio arco y la mesa redonda.

Gokú se sentó primero e invitó a Vegeta a hacer lo mismo, y él se acomodó a su lado, todos sus movimientos los efectuaba sin apartar la vista del chico.

En la mesa había un canastito con unas mentas, Gokú tomó una y con voz sensual dijo:

- ¡Qué rica menta!, ¿no quieres una?- Como Vegeta estaba completamente embobado no reparaba de sus acciones, y eso sumado a la gran dosis de alcohol en su cuerpo, lo hacian un ente totalmente sin voluntad, él estaba a merced de Gokú, y éste se aprovechó de eso.

Cuando Gokú entró al bar, y lo vió a él ahí parado, le gustó de inmediato. Procuró pasar por en frente de él y tratar de llamar su atención y se sintió feliz cuando lo logró, y al ver venir a Vegeta hacia él en la pista comenzó a bailar más sensualmente, todo para provocarlo, y lo consiguió, ahora trataría de seducirlo y después vería que sucedería.

- Si, quiero...- Vegeta estaba en las nubes, no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrederor, toda su atención estaba en el adonis que tenía ante sus ojos, y el movimiento sexy que éste hizo al llevarse la menta a la boca provocó que su miembro ya despierto comenzara a sentir la necesidad de un poco de atención por parte de ese sensual muchacho... y solo por él.

- Si quieres, tóma la menta, aquí está, toda para ti... - Gokú se puso la mitad de la menta entre sus dientes y acercó su rostro más a Vegeta esperando que éste entendiera la indirecta.

Él así lo hizo, con sensualidad se acercó hasta que pudo sentir el aliento del otro sobre su cara, y primero lamió la menta que sobresalía de la boca de Gokú, para luego tomarla entre sus dientes y después de tenerla bajo su lengua cerró el espacio entre sus labios y los del chico dandole un tierno beso, que luego se convirtió en uno fogoso al Gokú abrir los labios y Vegeta pasar su lengua entre ellos para explorar la húmeda cavidad y probar su sabor.

El delicioso beso se vió interrumpido por el sonido chillante del beeper que traía Gokú en el cinturón. De mala gana se separó de Vegeta y trató de leer en medio de la oscuridad el mensaje que aparecía en la pantalla del aparatito:

- ¡¡Demónios!!... - Vegeta observaba divertido las cómicas morisquetas que el muchacho frente a él hacía, maldiciendo por el mensaje tan inoportuno, y puso toda su atención en él cuando éste se giró para hablarle:

- Vegeta cariño, me encantó conocerte y disfruté mucho éste pequeño momento, pero debo irme. Nos vemos otro día, adiós - y como despedida le dió un corto beso en los labios.

Vegeta aún estaba bajo el hechizante efecto del chico, no quería separarse de él, pero él también debía irse ya, mañana sería un día atareado en la agencia, así que:

- Espera Gokú, toma, llamame - y le entregó al muchacho una pequeña tarjeta blanca con su nombre y su teléfono impresa en él.

El chico la tomó, la miró por un momento y luego le dedicó a Vegeta una gran y hermosa sonrisa:

- Lo haré, adiós - y con un último beso se separó de él para perderse entre la multitud y luego irse del local.

Ya iba siendo hora de que él se marchara también, debía volver a su casa, a su trabajo, a su vida, a su miseria... solo esperaba poder ver a Gokú de nuevo algún día...

-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Un pesado y aburrido día más, con reuniones, entrevistas, castings y demás tareas tediosas... y lo peor de todo, lidiar con Broly.

Ultimamente el chico estaba muy irritable, y sus constantes ataques de histeria dejaban a Vegeta con ganas de matar a alguien.

Broly estaba en la cumbre de su carrera, con el montón de comerciales, publicidades, sesiones de fotos y desfiles que hacía era entendible su carácter explosivo, pero eso sumado a sus condenados caprichos hacian a Vegeta odiar su trabajo..., aunque en el fondo a él le encantaba lo que hacía...

Y lo que a Vegeta más le gustaba de su trabajo, eran los castings. Y precisamente ese día se haría uno para elegir a la próxima cara de la popular revista "POPLife", una de las empresas más importantes para la cual él trabajaba.

Y una cosa tenía él seguro, si aparecía un chico más bello que el candidato predilecto por todos, Broly, él sería el elegido. Personalmente ya estaba harto de las infantilerías del niño, siempre dando ordenes, nada le conformaba, y lo peor de todo, en lo íntimo, tenía celos de Vegeta hasta del espejo...

Si tan solo Broly fuera como Gokú..., su pena se vería amortiguada en parte...

Gokú... ese chico realmente lo había cautivado, esperaba vovler a verlo algún día...

El sonido de toques en la puerta de su oficina lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad:

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy Lunch, Señor Vegeta, le traigo lo que me pidió

- Pasa

Una bella muchacha de ensortijado cabello negro cruzó el umbral de su despacho, enfundada en una camisa blanca y una minifalda marrón, traía en sus manos un sobre amarillo y varios papeles

- Aquí estan los historiales y curriculums de los muchachos que harán la prueba hoy, si quiere puede revisarlos

- No, no, no te preocupes, confío en tu eficiencia, por algo te elegí como mi secretaria, déjalos ahí..., ¿ya han llegado todos los aspirantes?

- Si Señor, y el jurado está esperando por usted... y aammm... Broly también...

- ... Bien, gracias....

Al ser Broly el principal modelo de la agencia "Vegeta's Beauties", él tenía que estar presente en todos los castings que se hicieran porque los nuevos modelos también debían pasar por su aprobación, Vegeta le había concedido ese privilegio, pero estaba a punto de quitárselo, el chico estaba abusando ya de su poder, desechando chicos con un gran y notable talento.

Todos en la agencia sabían de la relación que unía a Vegeta con Broly, y los respetaban, guardaban el secreto ante Bulma cada vez que ella lo visitaba, pero también sabían todos que la Señora Bulma tenía sus sospechas, la farsa no le duraría mucho al Señor Vegeta...

-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

- El siguiente...

Un notablemente desganado Vegeta revisaba unos papeles sentado en una butaca junto a Broly y el jurado frente a la pasarela, mientras esperaba la subida del siguiente aspirante a modelo.

El chico recién audicionado era muy bonito, pero le faltaba un poco más de sentido fotogénico... hasta ahora no había encontrado nada que le sirviera, igual que a Broly, aunque estaba seguro que ningun chico era lo suficientemente bueno para él.

- Vegeta bebé... estos chicos no me llegan ni a los talones, ¿¡cómo esperas que la campaña sea buena con uno de ellos!? - El susurro mitad pregunta mitad reclamo de Broly llegó hasta sus oidos sacándolo del estado de ensimismamiento que tenía, leía el curriculum del próximo en audicionar cuando el súpermodelo lo tomó del brazo y siguió quejándose - ¡ninguno de ellos podría hacer el trabajo como yo!... ¿por qué no terminas ya con todo esto y me pones a mi de protagonista, eh?

- Broly... no puedes hacer todo a la vez

- Pero.... bebé...

- ...... no.............

- Pero...

- Escúchame!!... se me está acabando la mínima paciencia que tengo, sé bondadoso y deja a otro chico iniciar una carrera, ¡por favor!

- ..... pero......

A Vegeta se le estaban acabando todos los argumentos para hacer entrar a su caprichoso amante en razón, el testarudo chico le venía insistiendo desde que había salido éste proyecto que quería ser él el protagonista de todas las sesiones de fotos, y no reparaba que ya estaba demaciado ocupado con unos desfiles para una nueva línea de jeans, como para hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Vegeta sabía muy bien que una de las cosas que le gustaban a su chico, era la palabrería cursi, y aunque a él no le gustara mucho usarla, lo tendría que hacer en ese momento o si no explotaría y quién sabe qué cosa podría pasar...

- Escucha Broly... tu eres asombroso... y estoy seguro que ninguno de éstos chicos podría opacar el brillo de la estrella que llevas dentro ni en un millón de años... así que... decídete por uno, ¿quieres?, si ninguno te gusta decidiré yo...

- Ay Vegeta... siempre logras avergonzarme - le dió un corto beso en los labios - por eso te quiero

El manager ni siquiera sonrió ni le dedicó una sola mirada, pero sabía que había logrado persuadir a su chico.

Ahora el siguiente muchacho a audicionar estaba preparándose, y cuando salió a la pasarela, a Vegeta le pareció que el mundo se le venía abajo:

- "¡¡Pero qué demónios...!!"

El alma se le dividió en dos; una parte que rebosaba de felicidad al volver a verlo a él, y la otra parte temía por la posible guerra que se desataría dentro de poco.... porque Gokú estaba ahí, encima de la pasarela, lucía estupendo, su sonrisa ya había conquistado al jurado entero, incluso a Broly parecía haberle gustado... eso no sería nada bueno...

_Continuará... _

**Notas de la autora:**

Konnichiwa minna! Sessha wa Misao, Sta. Misao Maxwell para los que me leen por primera vez.

Aclaro que no soy muy buena para inventar nombres, y eso se ve reflejado en los ridículos nombres que usé, tipo "Pleasure Paradise", "POPLife", "Vegeta's Beauties" y demás que verán más adelante. Me disculpo por eso... pero es que no soy buena inventando nombres como ya dije...

Otra cosa, yo no sé cómo funcionan las agencias de modelos, por eso si alguna persona encuentra alguna incoherencia en la forma de trabajo que lleva Vegeta con sus chicos, me disculpo por eso también, aunque... ¡¡HEY!!, ésto es un fanfic, aquí todo puede pasar U

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció ésta historia?... una locura total?.... que debería autointernarme en un psiquiátrico para bien de la humanidad?... no se preocupen, yo también lo creo... pero aún así, me veo en la enorme necesidad de rogarles a todas las personas que han leido éste primer capítulo que me manden sus comentarios, sus palabras son las que me inspiran a seguir, aunque no les halla gustado o que no tengan ganas, se los ruego, o déjenme un review... ¡¡por favoooor!!

Bien, ahora me despido humildemente de ustedes esperando sus review o sus comentarios a fanrkyahoo.com o a direngreyjphotmail.com

Sayounara de gozaru

Misao


End file.
